Intangible
by Twibabi
Summary: Edward is sick of air headed women and has decided that he will have nothing to do with them until he finds one with intelligence.Bella is single and can't seem to find the right guy till she ends up kissing this stranger. OOC AH B/E first fan fiction R
1. attraction

~I do not own anything twilight but i wish i did

* * *

chapter one

BPOV

I so here I was kissing a complete stranger in the middle of the street but I couldn't bring myself to stop. It was as if he was a highly charged magnet and I a piece of metal, he drew me in against will. My only purpose in life to kiss this stranger. his lips were soft as velvet and I could feel the muscles in his arms ripple when he drew me in close to his chest. very gently the tip of his tongue press into my bottom lip begging for entrance which a gladly allowed him. I could feel him growing more and more excited and his erection was pushing into my stomach. I forgot all about that I was here to meet a blind date that Alice 'so graciously' set up for me. And the fact that it was pouring outside and the new dress I bought was ruined completely slipped my mind, every thought and feeling were for this man and the way our tongues moved together. It was as if we were in our own personal bubble of bliss.

All too soon the bubble popped when water from a car splashed off the street and into our faces. We quickly pull apart and for the first time i examined his face.

My eye wondered over his soaked form, his hair was darken from the rain but was a strange shade of reddish brown and it was in a perfect disarray like he had run his hands through it repeatedly. He had high cheekbones, an angular nose, and his jaw was chiselled and strong. my eyes continued to roam is body, his clothes were wet and were sticking to him like a second skin showing off his very prominent erection.

To my embarrassment he cleared his throat effectively interrupting my ogling, I blushed and looked down at my feet and was brought back to the reality that I had made out with a stranger in the middle of the street like some two bit slut. He could have a girlfriend or fiancée or wife! A man this perfect man could not be unattached and I practically through myself at him, but he kissed me back that has to mean something right,... right!?!

" Oh my god, i am so sorry," i apologized "what have a I done. I couldn't stop myself, it just happened and I didn't even think if you had a girlfriend or a fiancé or a wife. what if she crazy mad and she comes after me for making out with her husband I don't know how to protect myself from a crazy wife..." I trailed off

I looked up into his eyes and was stunned to silence they were the most piercing shade of green I had ever seen, looking into them were like laying in the greenest field of grass, each green orb was sparking with amusement.

I must have looked like I was mentally retarded from the way my mouth was gaping open because he put his hand over it.

" no need to apologize, and if you hadn't notice I kissed you back that rules out a girlfriend, a fiancé" he said "... and psycho wife" he choked through fits of laughter I removed his hand from my mouth.

" ha ha ha laugh it up, your not the one who launched yourself at a complete stranger" I said glaring at him now and trying to ignore how beautiful he looked when he laughed

" my names Edward Cullen, now we're not strangers if you tell me yours" he said holding out his hand.

" Bella, Bella swan" i said while returning the gesture

" well Bella, i know I'm going about this backwards but would you like to accompany me to dinner" he said with a light smile on his lips one end slightly higher than the other, making me swoon.

Disappointment washed over me, for i realized that i would have to reject his offer even though i so desperately wanted to accept.

" I'm sorry, i cant" his face saddened and I quickly explained " i really wish I could but, well you see my friend set me up for this blind date, and I would feel really horrible if I just left him there"

" well that's okay, how about we do it another time" he said once again smiling that perfect crooked smile that I was sure dropped many girls panties.

" s-sure " I stutter out and quickly exchange phones.

Once finished he promised to call me and set up date for out dinner and we parted ways. I could not wait till the next time I see Edward again.

EPOV (earlier)

"Stupid Emmett" i murmured to myself while crossing the street in the rain. This has to be one of the worst nights of my life all because my fucking brother could not turn down sex for one night.

I had just got home from a long day at the hospital, where I was completing my residency at Seattle grace. I decided to become a doctor like my father and moved out to Seattle with my brother Emmett. Lets just say Emmett's not the greatest roommate he's a slob, and he brings home a new girl every night. Don't get me wrong I love my brother but I could go without the constant moaning and banging on the wall. I guess you could call me sort of a prude compared to Emmett but I'm no virgin. I can get it if I want it, I just don't want it, that's all. All the girls I've dated in the past have the intelligence of a beach ball; there's nothing going on in there. I had had found myself in a downward spiral of meaningless sex ,so I decided that I was going to wait for the one woman that I could hold a conversation with before I was intimate again.

Enter the problem, my brothers need for me so get laid like he does every night. Why? Because somewhere in that mind of his he thinks that if I have sex that I would stop complaining about him having sex. truth be told I don't care that he has sex I just don't want to hear it.

I took off my scrubs and got in the shower, I'm was so tired I'm pretty sure I would have fallen asleep in the shower if I hadn't been taking a cold one. hey, I'm celibate but I'm still get horny. After my shower I headed downstairs to make dinner when Emmett comes barrelling through the door.

" hey, Eddie! man I heard about this great club downtown you just got to hit with me"

" how many fucking times do I have to tell you to not to call me Eddie" he knows how much that pisses me off but he continues to do it.

"touchie! Maybe if you got laid once in a while you wouldn't be so angry all the time " he says putting down his gym bag in the middle of the kitchen. slob.

"Emmett you use that as an answer for everything"

" doesn't make it any less true. anyway as I was saying before you interrupted me with your with your blue balls, we need to go to club 'dawn' tonight'

" isn't there someone else you can take, I really don't feeling like watching you try to pick girls" I said putting some pasta in a pot

" you don't have to watch me do anything if you actually picked up a girl yourself" Emmett said smacking me on the back.

"GOD DAMMIT EMMETT! that hurts! if I go with you will stop pissing me off"

" YES!" Emmett said jumping up and down. idiot.

* * *

Emmett and I arrived at club 'dawn' at 9:00, we decided that we were only going to take one car and since Emmett knew where it was he drove. The club didn't look any different to me, it was the same flashing lights and pulsing music. I went to grab a drink wait for this to be over.

"Edward, dude cant we go anywhere without you freaking sulking all the time" Emmett said grimacing while sitting on the bar stool next to me.

"Not when I've been working all day then your dumb ass drags me out of the house when I can fucking be sleeping" i shot back

" harsh, you never use to be so bitter" he said looking hurt "look, I'm sorry okay. I'm just tired that's all" I apologized "don't worry brother once you see all the hot chicks here tonight you and little Eddie will be wide awake in no time. speaking of hot chick I see one calling my name" with that he climbed off the bar stool and tapped some bottle blonde on the shoulder. I turned away from him and when back to nursing my beer.

" hey" purred a voice coming from behind me. I turned to see a strawberry blonde with a fake tan staring at me with what she thought was bedroom eyes but it just look like she was tired.

" hi" said back trying to keep my voice as monotone as possible

" my names Tanya, and I was hoping you would get your sexy ass off that bar stool and dance with me" she said in a low voice I'm assuming she thought was sexy but came across as cheap to me.

" listen Tanya I'm sure your a nice girl but I'm not really into your type" I said rudely. "I don't know who you think you are asswhole but I am everyone's type" she shot back sticking her finger in my face.

" I'm not into chicks who think they own the place just cause they can afford fake tits" I said gesturing to her obviously fake breast. Next thing I knew I'm covered in margarita. Great.

" douchebag" Tanya said and she clicked away to the dance floor leave gaping after her.

"screw Emmett, I'm getting out of here" I murmured climbing off the stool and making my way to the exit hoping to find Emmett but he was nowhere in sight so I made my way to the jeep.

When I got to the parking lot the parking lot the jeep was no longer there. I checked my phone, I had received a text message from Emmett

**I'm taking Rosalie back to our place ;took the jeep,**

**(so take that girl her place ;) )**

**~Emmett**

"mother fucker" I shouted. Just when I thought It could not get any worst it began to pour down rain. With no real destination I began to walk.

"I'm in pouring rain, with no ride home, and I have no idea where the hell I am and fucking emm-" my ranting was cut short when I saw the most beautiful girl walking on the opposite side of the road. I could not let her get away she was pulling me with an intangible force. It seem like she could feel it too because she began to cross the road as well.

For the first time I got a good look at her. she had auburn hair and deep melting chocolate eyes frame with a thick fringe of lashes .she had a rocking body that I could see every inch of do to the pouring rain soaking her dress.

One look into my eyes and she began to kiss me, her lips where as soft as rose petals , I wanted to know if she tasted as good and she felt, I wanted more. I gently pressure my tongue to her bottom lip begging for entrance and she greedily opened her mouth letting me in. she taste like the sweetest candy and I circle my arms around her pressing her tight against my body. I could feel every plain and curve of her body against mine, I was so hard it was painfully straining against my jeans begging to be released.

we were rudely interrupted by water from the street splashing us. We quickly pulled apart, silence over took us as her eyes roamed over my body effectively inflating my ego.

I cleared my throat hoping to get her attention, she quickly looked down and flushed the most delicious shade of pink, I just want to devour her. Without warning she launched into a frenzy of ramblings.

" Oh my god, I am so sorry," she apologized "what have a I done. I couldn't stop myself, it just happened and I didn't even think if you had a girlfriend or a fiancée or a wife. what if shes crazy mad and she comes after me for making out with her husband. I don't know how to protect myself from a crazy wife..." she trailed off

I had to listen closely to catch all of her cute ramblings as soon as she paused I quickly put my hand over mouth.

" no need to apologize, and if you hadn't notice I kissed you back that rules out a girlfriend, a fiancé ... and psycho wife" I said giving into laughter the thought me having a 'crazy wife' left me in hysterics.

She removed my hand from her mouth, her eyes sparkling with kittenish frustration.

" ha ha ha laugh it up, your not the one who launched yourself at a complete stranger" she said glaring at me

" my names Edward Cullen, now we're not strangers if you tell me yours" I said holding out my hand.

" Bella, Bella swan" she said grabbing my hand.

I wanted to spend some time with this girl, there was something about her so I decided to invite her to dinner even though I had already eaten.

Disappointment washed over me, when she refused my offer saying that she had to go on a blind date that her friend had set up for. I was jealous, even though I had no right to be so, I had no claim to Bella but I wanted her and knew i had to have her . Bella swan would be mine.

* * *

So what cha think?


	2. meeting new people

**~I Don't own anything twilight *sigh***

* * *

**Chapter two**

**BPOV**

After my encounter with Edward, I headed to the restaurant to meet my date. I was already 10 minutes late, but it's not like I actually wanted to see this guy again after tonight. I only I agree to go on this stupid date cause Alice tricked me.

"BELLA!" Alice screamed _'maybe if I ignore her she'll go away_' "Bella!, just because you ignore me does not mean I'll go away" _How does she do it?_ I put down the paper I was grading and went to see what Alice wanted. I love my job, as a high school English teacher even though this is my first year, but grading papers are painful, there either plagiarized or horrible. I'm discovering it is very rare to find a student that can write a good essay, but when I do it's worth it or that's what I keep telling myself.

"Oh dear Alice Brandon whatever do want" I said sarcastically, "don't use that tone with me, as my roommate and best friend you are obligated to treat me with respect" she said sticking out her tongue.

"is there a reason why you interrupted my work?" I snapped "for a matter of a fact there is, what would you say if I told you that I would not force you to come shopping with me for an entire month "Alice said

"really!! that's amazing, finally some time for myself" I said excitedly. "BUT you have to do something for me first" she said

"surprise, surprise" I said knowing this was either going to cost me my dignity or my time.

"Oh don't be like that bellie, I just need you to do this small, petite, tiny-"

"spit it out Alice" I interrupted favour" she said

"what?" I asked sceptically.

"I need you to go one date with this guy from work. So that he can get off my back, Ever since he saw you that time when you came to pick me up, he has been bugging my everyday and frankly he's really starting pissing me off" Alice growled

"so all I have to do is go out on one date and I'm free for one month?" I asked "that's the deal" she said

"alright I'll do it" I said and started walking away "not so fast" she said holding out her hand "we have to shake on our friendship" not sure why she was making me do it, but I returned the gesture.

"we have to go shopping for an outfit for you to wear tonight" she said excitedly "hold up Alice you said that I was free for a month" I said confused

"I never said which month silly, I just said a month. I was thinking November" she said tapping her chin. "But Alice that's two months from now, if I have to wait two months for this deal I'm not going" I fumed

"see well to bad, you swore on our friendship you have to go" she said smugly "Alice you tricked me!" I snapped

"' I know, but that's the only way I could get you to go" she pouted "am I forgiven?"

"No, but your lucky I like you or I would not be going along with this plan" I huffed and crossed my arms over my chest "yay, thank you, thank you, thank you bellie. I totally love you" she squealed and hugged me.

"who knows maybe you will like Felix, I heard he was quite the charmer. And hottie too" she said nudged me.

"who knows" I shrugged

So I entered the restaurant to meet this Felix, Alice had said he would be sitting at the bar wearing a green shirt. Green... Edward ...eyes...yum...Edw-

my internal drooling was interrupted by a tap on the shoulder. I turned around to see a muscular chest right in my face on any other day I might have thanked god, but after my encounter with Edward nothing seem appealing next to his perfection.

"Isabella! ... a very wet Isabella" said a man who I assumed was Felix, his eyes roamed my body and lingered a little too long my breast for my liking. Pig. Up until now I had completely forgot that I was soaked "yeah it's coming down hard outside" I muttered looking up at Felix. He had short brown hair, blue eyes and lightly tan skin.

" and please call me Bella swan" I said giving him a smile and a hand shake.

"and you truly are beautiful" he said I noticed he had a thick Italian accent, he kissed my hand making me blush pink. "so beautiful" Felix murmured

"My name is Felix Volturi" he said putting his hand on the small of my back and leading me to the table.

"after you, poco amore" (little love) he slide his hand up my back and around my shoulder. _'I think he just graced my boob. Gross. Nah it was probably just an accident' _instead of sitting across for me he sat right beside me _'weird' ,_

When the waitress came and asked for our order I chose the first thing off the menu, hoping to god that it was not be disgusting. When I looked over to Felix he was openly staring at my chest.

I cleared my throat trying to get his attention "so Felix what is it that you do again at the company?" I said. Alice worked as a designer at Macy's so I was curious to find out what Felix did there.

"I am photographer-"that's about where I zoned out with thoughts of Edward and our kiss... if you had asked me one word that Felix said passed photographer I would not be able to tell you.

"well that's great Felix... Oh look foods here" I said pointing to the waitress.

when she set the plate down in front of me, I was relieved that the spinach ravioli actually looked delicious. Felix reached over me to grab the salt and he once again graze my breasts, I was convinced now that he was doing it purposely and to be honest he was freaking me out little. When he thought I wasn't looking he would just leer at my chest. Creep.

When it was finally over Felix walked me to my car.

"I had a wonderful time , Bella" Felix said taking a closer step to me, making me reflectively take a step back "I did too" I lied.

"so can I have your number" he said

"sure... but you see-"then I blurted out the only thing that I was sure to stop him from calling me "I have genital herpes" I said my cheeks flaming red.

Felix's face contorted into a mixture of disappointment and disgust "w-well that's a-alright, I guess I-It was n-never meant to be" he stammered and took off like a bat out of hell , gets em' every time'.

When I arrive home the lights were already on, I figured that Alice would be waiting for me, so she could question every detail of my date.

"Alice!" I called "in here" Alice said, I walked in the kitchen to find Alice making popcorn.

"watching a movie Alice?" I asked gesturing to the popcorn in the bowl. "Nah I just wanted to have a knack while you tell about your date" _'only Alice' _

"Hot was hot , right?" she asked raising one eyebrow "he was good looking, I guess" I said nonchalantly

"what's he like? Did he try to kiss you?" she probed "he was a total perv, he kept grazing my boob with his Fuckin' hand," I fumed "really?" her eyebrows shot up in surprise "what a douchebag" she said her face scrunched with repulsion

" don't worry I took care of him" I smirked.

"Oh no what did you do this time, you told him you have Clamidia didn't you?" she accused narrowing her eyes.

"genital herpes" I muttered looking down

"god dammit! Bella you can't keep going around telling people you have a STD, just so you can get out of a second date!" she yelled smacking me in the arm.

"OW! He was creep" I said "and... imetsomeoneelse" I said in a rush.

"You what?" she asked "I met someone else" I murmured looking down at my hands.

"Who? When? where? How?"

"his name is Edward Cullen and he is the most beautiful guy I have ever seen. I met him on the I was walking to the restaurant after parking my car. I… sorta… kinda… made out with him in the rain"

"YOU What!?!" Alice asked shocked "your telling me that my little bellie made out, with some guy she just met," her mouth hanging open "I'm so proud of you" she said wiping a fake tear.

"I just couldn't stop myself, he was like a freaking magnet or something"

"so is he a good kisser?" she asked talking a seat at the table with her popcorn "the best kiss I have ever had" I sighed "his lips where soft and from what I could feel of his cock, let's just say I wouldn't be disappointed' I said licking my lips and at the image of Edward naked.

"Bella..." Alice said "what Alice?" I asked in a daze

"your headlights are on" she said pointing to my very visible erect nipples "Oh my god! I'm going to go take a shower now" I said while flushing crimson and running out the room.

"MAKE SURE IT'S COLD" was the last thing I heard.

**EPOV**

When I got back to the house, I went straight to Emmett's room and pounded on the door.

"EMMETT CULLEN! Get the fuck out here" I shouted there was a loud bang before the door creaked open and Emmett peeked his head out

"what the hell do you want!" he whisper yelled "I want to know why the yell your dumb ass left me at the fucking club with no ride you assswhole, what happened to bros before hoes" I Shouted

"shhhhhhhhh, keep your voice down. Look I'm sorry dude, but my dick trumps you any day"

"glad to know I mean so much to you" I said sarcastically " I thought you were going off with that blonde you were talking to, how was i suppose to know that she was not intelligent enough for you" _' Dammit, he had a point there' _

" So I am I forgiven?" he looked at me apologetically

"NO! the only reason I'm not roasting your balls on the stove right now is because I met this really amazing woman as a product to your stupidity"

"the blonde?" Emmett asked "Nah, you know I'm into brunettes, anyway her name is Bella and we mad-" I was interrupted by a voice coming from his room.

"Emmett you and Mr. wonderful come back to bed" she purred "Mr. wonderful?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Bro, I would love sit out here and chat with you about another chick you didn't bang, but unlike you I'm going to go have sex"he said and slammed the door on my face with barely a bye.

Not feeling in the mood to hear Emmett have sex with yet another woman I decided to sleep on the couch tonight.

* * *

_The house was dark all, but a small light coming from the end of the hall, my legs began to move toward it without my doing so _consciously,_ like I was being tugged __b__y __an __ invisible string. I could hear a woman moaning and the closer I got the louder it became. _

_"ahhhhh...oh god" I ran my hands along the wall until reached __I __the door __"__Yes!" __she __screamed. I wait__ed__ for a male voice, but it never came so I assumed she was alone. I quietly turned the knob. _

_"Oh Edward" I peeked inside and was greeted with the most arousing sight _

_Bella was completely naked and her body was dripping with beads of sweat. Her auburn hair was fanned out across the pillow, her breast heaving up and down due to her heavy breathing. One of her hands were pinching and twisting nipples, my graze travelled down to where other hand was circling clit. _

_In a lust induced haze I pushed open the door, she __did__ not notice me standing there. I watched as her finger slide from her clit and began to pump in and out of her entrance. I was as hard as a board, and decided I could no longer watch this. I walked over to her __and __ pulled her hand from her pussy, I looked up to see her staring at me with __wide __eyes and her mouth gaping open. _

_"let my take care of this for you" I __murmured__ gripping her creamy thighs and pulling her end of the bed. I Kissed and bit and suck her thighs until __I __reached her __pretty __pink pussy. I ran my nose along her slit and breathed in _

_"you smell heavenly love, wonder how you taste" I lick her all the way to her clit then, I circled it with tongue. "delicious" I said in a deep husky voice. _

_"Oh my god" she screamed '"not god love, Edward" I said smirking _

_"oh Edward" __she writhed under my touch, __I began to slide my tongue in and out of her and my finger rubbed her clit then, I switched. _

_"aw. Bella your so tight and so wet for me" I said while sliding three fingers inside her. _

_"yes Edward only for you" she gasped out. _

_I curled __my __fingers to hit that sweet spot and she instantly came all over m__e, she shook and shiver until she riding out her climate__. I greedy popped each finger into my mouth sucking off her juices. I looked up to see her watching me with a hooded gaze. _

_"I want you in me now, Edward' Bella said in a low voice that dripped with sex. "so come and get" I said crawling over her __and kicking off my boxers.__ I looked her __into her__ brown orbs and felt pleasure shoot throughout my body at her intense stare. __I __couldn't wait any longer ,I __positioned myself between her legs __so __that the __ head of my cock __was__ right at her entrance, I just began to push in when I heard a loud bang. _

_When my eyes snapped open, I __realized I __was sweating all over, my cock was so hard it could cut glass and the worst thing about it was I wearing grey cotton boxers. Translation, big wet, visible stain in the front and center. I quickly tried to sneak away before Emmett caught me, if he found out I would never live it down. _

_"Not so fast Edward" Emmett said right when I reached the stairs "fuck" I muttered under my breath._

"are you okay man, I heard some moaning coming from the living room, I came to see if you were alright" he said with a smile in his voice_ 'fuck he knew' _

"yeah I'm fine" I said with my back still to him "are you sure? cause it sounded like you were saying ' ahhhhhhhh bellla' and I'm pretty sure I heard 'Fuck me'" unthinkingly I spun around "I did not say that" I roared

"I knew it!" Emmett said pointing to my obviously hard dick and pre cum stain. I could feel my face heat up, I'm sure it was as red as fire truck.

"Awwwww, don't be embarrassed, you had a wet dream it's only natural for a growing boy" he laughed " fuck off Emmett" I growled and ran up the stairs and into my room quickly shutting the door.

Unfortunately for me, my brother's teasing did not seem to help my rather large problem. I was forced to do one of three choices, I could: A: wait it out until it goes away B: take an icy cold shower or C: beat off until I go blind. Option A would take too long, B is mildly uncomfortable and C I run the risk of Emmett hearing me. B it is, I stripped off down and hopped in the shower I had to stop myself from touching my cock because if started I would not be able to stop. After my shower I went downstairs to make breakfast.

I walked in the kitchen and found a blonde sitting down at the breakfast bar. _'strange, he usually kicks them out by now, he must like this one'. _

"Hey, I'm Edward" I smiled "hello, I'm Rosaline Hale" she said shaking my hand

"so Rosalie what do you do" _'probably some supermodel' _

"I'm a physics professor at UW" she said with a smirk "Wow I'm impressed, you do know you were with my brother an owner of a gym and the intelligence of a frozen pea"

"Thanks for the boost, Edward. God your a dick" Emmett said as usual too loud.

"I do what I can" I said with a smile, I look over to see Rosalie and Emmett sucking each other's face off "Not that you care or anything, but I'm gonna go"

"mhm Whatever" Emmett mumbled around Rosalie's lips.

Since it was my day off from the hospital, and I didn't get a chance to actually eat anything due to Emmett and Rosalie. I decided to call Bella to see if she wanted to have breakfast with me, I picked up my phone and clicked on her number, it rang twice before she picked up.

"Hello" Bella said, she sounded tired "hey Bella it's Edward, I can call back If I woke you"

"NO! I was actually getting up any way. what is it you that you wanted?" she asked sounding hopeful.

"I just wanted to know if you wanted to have breakfast with me, cause I'm kind of hungry and I really don't feel like cooking" I tried to sound smooth, but I think it came across as lazy.

" sure" she chirped "great, I'll pick you up at 10:00" she gave me her address and we said our goodbyes, I sat down on the couched and waited for 10:00 . '_Now I just ha__ve__ to try to not think about that dream'_

_

* * *

_**Oh Edward!  
**

** what did you think of my second chapter? **

**and the lemon? eek!! **

**be gental on me plz **


End file.
